Innocent Devil
by HotForBoysLove
Summary: There are two sets of main pairs; Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy and my OC's Ryan Cooper/Tyler Jack. Harry is trying to find out why his life has been a lie and whose his real parent are while Ryan wants to know why his parents left him at the orphange. Find out how Dumbledore's Manipulation goes to far! Evil!Dumbledore! Good!Voldemort! Ron&Ginny Bashing. Alive!Sirius, and Good!Snape!


It had been three weeks since I moved from my home in Auburn. I never knew my parents because they abandoned me when I was born and I ended up in an orphanage that was called the Red Ruby it wasn't rich, nor was it a really poor environment to stay at, it was average enough for me to call home. All I knew about my mother and father was that they had me when my mother was 17 and my father 19 years old, I probably guessed that they didn't have the money to take care of me or that I wasn't meant to happen, but it didn't matter because my life without them has been better ,I wouldn't have become free if I had parents to tell me to do in life and that when I learnt all of the basic needs to care for myself, alone and I'm doing a better job than the rest of the kids in the orphanage .

The nice lady named Sarah told me that my mother named me Ryan, she also said that I had her emerald green eyes that shone of so much energy, she accused that they would sometimes glow in the dark; I just thought that she was having one of her bad days. Now I'm at this new town called Canacove, I'm moving to an academy that seemed like a good choice, it has rooms you can sleep in, has holidays which you could decide to either see your family or in my case stay at the school. But I won't be staying at the school all the time because I want a place of my own so I rented an apartment not so far away from the school. Today is the day that I will be moving in to my room as it is already the first week going into the new place.

While I walking to school I noticed that there was a little office near the front corner of the building so I decided that that would be the best option to go and see the principal, I past a little door that said ' Workers Only' which indicated that it was for the staff and other workers to entre. I walked into the office until I stopped at a door which indicated that it was the 'Principal's Office', I knocked on the door three times before obediently waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in" came the voice of a middle-aged lady, when I opened the door I saw a short lady with dark red hair and an annoyingly happy smile on her face that simply said ' welcome and hurry up and get out of my school I have enough trouble with your kind already'. Presuming that his kind are people who wear black hoodies and black leather bondage pants with sneakers and a smirk on his face i replied with fake politeness " hello, I'm Ryan Cooper how do you do?".

She looked at me surprised by my well-mannered tone and said "hello Mr. Cooper I'm Mrs. Christine welcome to Canacove Academy and thank-you I've been well, now we need to give you your timetable and I'm going to be asking one of the students to show you around." I only nodded my answer and took the piece of paper 'the time table' she gave me and then went to follow her outside of the office until she stopped by a classroom that seemed to well organize. Mrs. Christine nocked on the door that had the label D17 and under that it said Music Room. A tall brown haired man with geeky glasses came over and greeted the principal before she started talk to him.

"Hello Mr. Halls would it alright if I borrowed Mr. Jack for the day", she said while pointing to a tall boy who was in fact very hot! He had black hair with blonde streaks all over and had the most tantalizing silver eyes that made you a prisoner in his gaze. He stood and walked over to the music teacher with his bag slung over his shoulder looking at me as if he were studying my frame into that pretty head of his. Mr. Halls said with an irritated look in his face "ok Mr. Jack could you please come and talk to the principal".

Mrs. Christine said with an amused tone of voice "ok Mr. Jack you wouldn't mind showing Mr. Cooper around the school would you". He looked me up and down once more before answering her "no, I wouldn't mind we could start with the rooms that you have classes in". I simply nodded at him because I was too dazed by his lean figure to rationally say anything to him. While Mr. Halls got back to his classroom, I saw that Mrs. Christine went back to the office and I was now following 'Mr. Jack' since I didn't know his full name I told him mine in hopes of gaining his, and my assumption was correct.

"Hello just so you know me a little better I'm Ryan Cooper, it's nice to meet you." I say while extending my arm out to him as a greeting gesture. "Mmhhmm" he says as he loos me up and down before grasping his hand in mine and shaking it he reply's in an amused tone "hello it's nice to meet you too I'm Tyler Jack, heh I can just see all the girls having the hot's for you" he says the last bit as a whisper but I heard it and mumbled my reply to him "sorry but the are going to be all disappointed by the time they meet me, I prefer boys than irritating, loud girls". He then turns over and looks at me with an amused smirk on his face but I chose to ignore it and get on with the tour.

He then shows me the room that I will be staying at but because of transferring in the middle of the year I won't be sharing it with any of the other student's. The room had one huge bed near a black wall but it was placed in the middle of the room, it one large wardrobe near the bed, and on the other side of the room closest to the door was a little bedside table. A window was opened just to the side near the wardrobe; the room also has an empty bookshelf which I'm guessing is for all the books I'm going to either get from the school or buy.

The colors of the room were beautiful it was a mixture of green and black with shiny silver. I walked over to the bed and drop my bags near the edge while also taking of my shoes I fell on the bed and crumbled the sheets in my hands, with a long tired sigh I just want to i close my eyes and drift to a sleep, on this comfy bed that seems to make me melt. But I couldn't fall asleep now as I have to still follow Tyler and finish the tour.


End file.
